Pan from GT to ZSuper
by dhart868
Summary: Pan is punt in a Alt tiimlne


This takes place 4 years after GT ended and Goku left.

Pan grew a tail a year ago.

In year 1 she became a Super Saiyan in year 2 a Super Saiyan 2 in year 3 a Super Saiyan 3.

Year 4 she is almost a Super Saiyan 4 she needs a day or 2 in till she can become one.

So she is 13 at the end of GT she is 9.

GT world timeline.

I almost have it. Pan said

Ok. GT Trunks said

2 days later.

I can use Super Saiyan 4 now. Pan said

Good job. GT Trunks said

4 months later.

What is this? Pan said

Some sort of space ship let`s test it press. Pan said

Almost all these buttons did nothing time to hit the big red button. Pan said

Pan Don`t hit that button. GT Bluma said

Too late. Pan said

Z/Super world timeline.

Time travel is forbidding. Jaco said

I know huh is that the time machine future Trunks use. Bluma said

Huh what happened? Pan said

A girl what are you doing in a time machine time travel is forbidding. Jaco said

Is something wrong in the future? Bluma said

No me and Grandpa took care of the last threat 4 years ago and wait what is a time machine all I did was press random buttons on this space ship which is out of fuel. Pan said

Who is your grandpa? Bluma said

Bluma you know who my grandpa is. Pan said

What is your favorite thing to do? Bluma said

Fighting and Training I did travel with grandpa to get the black star dragon balls to save Earth form exploding and fought Baby, super 17, and the Shenrons some of them had it coming because of the overuse of the dragon balls they are only supposed to be used every 100 years. Pan said

Who is your grandpa? Bluma said

By the way where is Grandpa Goku? Pan said

Pan is that you. Bluma said

This must be a different time line then the one I know. Pan said

Like Future Trunks. Bluma said

Well we still have to take care of Freeza he is back. Bluma said

He should be easy. Pan said

Unlike Grandpa I will kill if they make fun of me wait that was a time machine. Pan said

Did she just find out? Jaco said

She is more like Goku then Gohan and Goten but with anger issues. Bluma said

What do you think about school? Bluma said

It is stupid I want to open up a dojo and protect earth. Pan said

She takes too much after Goku. Bluma said

There was this one time when I was told to stay on earth by mom and dad but I beat Grandpa Goku and Trunk to the ship and when they saw me I hit the start button. Pan said

You are also rebellious. Bluma said

Gohan can you come over. Bluma said

20 minutes later.

You're Daughter used a time machine and came here. Bluma said

Ok where is Pan. Gohan said

I would keep an eye on her she doesn't like to listen and takes a lot after Goku. Bluma said

Like what? Gohan said

She likes to fight and Train that`s all I know. Bluma said

Who is using the dragon balls? Gohan said

Mom I thought I saw a girl fly by with the dragon balls. Trunks said

What is Pan up to? Bluma said

Shenron I wish for a mini fridge that gives me any food I want and unlimited of every thing

That can shrink so I can fit it in my pocket. Pan said

Ok and your second wish. Shenron said

I also wish that the dragon balls cannot be used for the next 200 years because you have been overused and the thing that happened in my timeline does not happen. Pan said

Your wishes have been granted. Shenron said

Time to stuff my face. Pan said

10 minutes later.

Pan what did you wish for. Bluma said

This fridge of unlimited food and so the dragon balls can`t be used for the next 200 years. Pan said

What why. Bluma said

You are over using them they are meant to be used every 100 years. Pan said

It make`s sense. Gohan said

Ah dad. Pan said

It seems you picked up Goku eating habit as well. Bluma said

Is that a tail Pan? Gohan said

Yeah the tail make`s Saiyan`s stronger. Pan said

Like how? Gohan said

If Grandpa Goku still had his tail he could stay in Super Saiyan 3 for a lot longer it makes you stronger there is a way to regrow a tail. Pan said

How strong are you any ways Pan? Gohan said

I can go into Super Saiyan 3 (I will tell them about Super Saiyan 4 if I had to). Pan said

So you use the tail to stay in Super Saiyan 3 longer. Gohan said

I can also use it for something secret. Pan said

Like what. Gohan said

It`s a secret. Pan said

Do you sense that Freeza is here? Gohan said

I coming. Pan said

Wait for me. Bluma said

10 minutes later.

Gohan who is that. Piccolo said

Yeah. Krilling said

A Saiyan from the future. Gohan said

Pan. Piccolo said

Yep. Pan said

So there`s more ape`s. Freeza said

Who are you calling apes? Pan said

Pan calm down. Gohan said

What can she do she is week. Freeza said

I going to kill you Freeza. Pan said

Someone has anger issues. Tien said

I heard that. Pan said

She really does take a lot after Goku. Gohan said

I going straight to Super Saiyan 2. Pan said

Ahhhh. Pan said

Take me on Freeza or are you to scared Freezer. Pan said

Why you I am going straight to my final form. Freeza said

Hey Bluma who`s fighting Freeza. Goku said

Pan not are Pan this one is from the future a different one the one we will have and the one Trunks came from and she is a lot like you. Bluma said

I have gotten more powerful. Freeza said

Why does she have a tail? Goku said

She said you can last longer in Super Saiyan 3 with it and something secret. Bluma said

This form is Golden Freeza. Freeza said

Then this Super Saiyan 3. Pan said

Ahhhhh. Pan said

Ahhhhh. Freeza said

Looks like Super Saiyan 3 isn`t enough. Freeza said

That isn`t even half of my power I am now going all out. Pan said

Huh. Goku said

Is this what she meant by the other reason she has the tail. Bluma said

Yes it is. Pan said

What is this? Beerus said

I see. Whis said

What does she need the tail for? Vagita said

This. Pan said

Super Saiyan 4. Pan said

Super Saiyan 4. Piccolo said

Super Saiyan 4. Whis said

Super Saiyan 4. Goku said

Super Saiyan 4. Vegita said

Super Saiyan 4. Gohan said

Super Saiyan 4. Beerus said

Super Saiyan 4. Bluma said

Super Saiyan 4. Freeza said

This is going to be fun. Pan said


End file.
